


i loved, and i loved and i lost you

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (Spoiler alert: doesn't happen in this fic tho), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Crying, Dissociation, Don't know 'em, Emotional Hurt, Feelings of being Overwhelmed (tm), Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Let Tommy be happy!!, Possible spoilers for Dec. 4th stream, Where is the comfort? Can't see em
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Tommy is loyal and always will be.It's such a shame that the others always push him away, though.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 354





	i loved, and i loved and i lost you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from fleurie's hurts like hell
> 
> if you listen to the song while reading this, you may cry. (or not, I dunno)

Tommy is loud, he is rambunctious and aggressive. But, he is loyal. He is loyal to those that gain his respect and appreciation. So, he may joke around with others often, but that was his other way to show that he cared.

  
  


It’s such a shame that the others didn’t see it that way, though, right?

  
  


Tommy loves Wilbur. Wilbur is pretty much his adopted brother, along with Technoblade, with Phil as the father figure. He grew up happy and climbing on their head and body as a baby. He remembers their bright smiles and sparkling eyes before they were turned dull and melancholic after multitudes of wars and conflicts afflicted them.

Tommy tried to help them to no avail. After all, he was just a child.

  
  
  


Tommy loved L’Manburg. It was his comfort place full of other citizens he innocently messed around with. That is before it was deemed as an act of rebellion by Dream, the big man himself-Tommy gaped and panicked. He never thought it’d come to _this_.

He initiates a mini-battle with the masked-man.

The other accepts.

_He loses_.

Tommy laid on the bed, gazing at his reflection in the shiny liquid of the regen potion. He sighs, and downs all of the red liquid.

  
  


Then, Eret betrayed them. Tommy was hurt, and he let that show. But he didn’t show the fact that it meant more than anger about betraying the country.

_He loved Eret. He was another brother figure to the teen._

Tommy felt as if the older man ripped out his heart, cut it with a knife, then poured salt in the incisions and threw it into a pit of fire.

But, he continued caring about the man in his heart. Even if others were still angry and left feeling betrayed about it, Tommy couldn’t help but ponder if Eret was happy in his current condition.

Then, came Quackity and Schlatt. He looked up to both of them. (Moreso Schlatt than Quackity, but he’d never say that out loud…)

He enjoyed their presence and the jokes they made in goodwill. 

Soon, the Elections came. Schlatt and Quackity banish him and the others. Tubbo gets killed; blown up by fireworks from Techno-- _Tommy’s brother_ \--and his crossbow.

Once again, Tommy’s feelings were thrown on the ground like a rag. Why did everyone he learns to love, end up leaving him for ruin?

  
  


( _He trusted them. Would you believe that? A mere shadow of the Leader Wilbur believed that an Alcoholic Ram hybrid and Duck hybrid for a VP was worthy of his trust. If one were to step inside his shoes, you’d understand why. Why did Techno kill Tubbo like that? Techno promised to never hurt him, when he was a child..._ )

  
  


Tommy cried himself to sleep every night when he saw what his brother slowly became. Wilbur was merely a shell of the former person he’d come to know and love.

Simply put, Wilbur was apathetic and incredibly destructive, with no kindness in his bones left for those he deemed “ _traitors_.”

( _Every time he looked at Wilbur, he wished he didn’t move to L’Manburg with the older. He looks too much--too eerily similar to the former dictator Dream_ )

When the musician made the deal with Dream, Tommy cried out to him. _Pleaded with him_. Something he’d _never_ done before. His heart broke as his brother gave him a crazed look and said, “ _Tommy, you were never in charge…_ ”

That was when Tommy realized, _his_ Wilbur was gone. He lost Wilbur--his dear older brother he grew up with his whole life.

  
  


( _F_ _rom then on, Tommy makes a promise with himself to never form a bond with anyone else…_ )

  
  
  


In the last battle for Manburg, they all corner Schlatt, and Tommy grins at the success of the mission.

Then it all goes to hell. 

Wilbur ends up blowing the country to pieces, Phil kills his own child, and Techno hisses venom about governments and how heroes _never_ have happy endings as he summons multiple Withers.

Tommy hurts. He figured after Wilbur’s incident, Techno wouldn’t follow suit. Seems like he was wrong. 

_Being a rebel and anarchist meant more to Techno than his own family. And Phil picks a side. Unsurprisingly, he chooses Techno over him. It's always been that way._

  
  
  


The last straw is when Tommy is exiled by his own _supposed_ best friend and President, Tubbo. Suddenly, the warm eyes of Tubbo’s become more like the former suit-wearing dictator’s. Tommy is angry. But, more than anything, he feels _miserable_. The whispers from his “ _friends_ ” only proceed to make his mood worse.

And suddenly, Tommy understands. He understands the simple, two-word quote, “ _Trust Nobody._ ” Because all of Tommy’s life he’d been loyal to those he cared about… He put unwavering faith in them and their promises.

_But_ … it was all taken for granted… 

You see...

**_Tommy loved and loved._ **

**_But yet… he lost everyone._ **


End file.
